


Hands Off

by stubbornrhino



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon has had it enough with the omegas trying to woo his mated alpha.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968781
Kudos: 62





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sEXOtober2020.
> 
> [Days 3, 7, 9, 11, 13, 23: Sex Toys, Thigh Fucking, Marking, Exhibitionism, Dry Humping, A/B/O respectively]

He had never been jealous of omegas. Till now that is. He watched as a flock of them giggled and oohed and aahed around his mate and his jaw clenched.

It reminded him of how he looked like one: wide hips, plump thighs, soft facial features, petite stature, melodious voice but he would never be one.

He walked out of the cafeteria, hurting, jealous and helpless. His mate would feel it alright.

He walked through the corridors, eyes following him, desire obvious. He didn't care for it.

He was used to fending off alphas that desired to court him. Despite of him not being an omega he had his own fanclub, a fair share of admirers. Most of them didn't dare approach him though, he was a ruthless beta after all, but some who did were rejected anyways.

The clink of his heavy leather boots was muted as he entered the library and made his way towards his carrel. He needed a place to think and this was the best he could do at the moment. He sighed in relief as the feeling of eyes pressing on him disappeared. No one ventured in this area of the library so it was the best place for the much needed respite.

He quickly opened the door to the carrel and slipped inside. His head down and his back against the door.

The society wasn't kind to alphas who took betas as their mates which was hypocritical because a mate wasn't supposed to abandon its other half. They didn't choose their mates, fate did it for them. It's not like they had any say in it. But the notion that alphas and omegas matched better as did betas with betas was something that was still ingrained in the society.

This created problems for him and his mate. The status wasn't a matter to them but it was to the people around them. His mate had been pushing him to reveal their relationship for months but he always managed to avoid the sensitive topic. An alpha mating with a beta wasn't unheard of but it was frowned upon.

And if an alpha like Oh Sehun mated with a beta, it was going to break the internet, their schoolnet that is. No matter how desirable the said beta was.

His musings were interrupted as someone knocked on his door thrice, the pattern familiar and he moved away from it, granting entrance.

He was soon engulfed in strong arms and the familiar scent of everything he loved surrounded him. Smell of parched earth after the first rain and freshly baked brownies and new books.

"Are you okay?" The question was mumbled into his hair. In return, he tightened his arms around the tapered waist, hands sliding up the broad back and his mate shivered.

"Hmmm. Yes, now I am." And he was. He was okay as long as his mate was by his side.

"I still think we should do it."

"MmHmmm." The sound diplomatic, making the other groan.

"Junmyeon, you know I don't care what people think. We are ready. I have been for years. You know that."

Sehun nudged him inside, pushing their embraced bodies gently and guiding them towards the chairs. He then picked Junmyeon up and settled him on the desk, pulling a chair and taking a seat. He proceeded to rest his chin on Junmyeon's leather clad thighs as his arms held the beta loosely at the waist.

Junmyeon's fingers made their way through Sehun's hair, threading gently through as his thigh tingled at Sehun's close proximity. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll think about it." Sehun kissed his thigh, the tingling intensified.

*

It was another day and Junmyeon saw red as an omega dared to slide towards Sehun on the bench, fingers flittering his bicep.

He had thought about revealing their relationship multiple before and he was finally going to work on it today.

He sauntered towards the group of omegas that flocked around the football players. His eyes glaring at the pink haired, rat faced one. His boots made thumping sounds on the wooden bleachers.

People noticed right away. He swayed his hips some extra pulling out lustful groans from the other alphas. He might be a beta but he could beat an omega on any day in the sexual appeal department. He smirked, his eyes quickly darting from Sehun's to the omega that was trying to latch onto him.

He felt excitement course through his veins. The feeling heightened as his intermingled with his mate's.

"Get away from him." He stood looking down at the omega. The noise in the field dropped instantly.

"Excuse me?" The female omega had the gall to scoff in his face.

"Did I stutter, rat face? I said hands off." He swatted her disgusting hands away from his mate and slipped on Sehun's lap easily, straddling it. The position comfortable and familiar.

Gasps echoed.

"Hey, baby." He smiled, locking his glowing eyes to Sehun's and pecked his lips. "I think it's time." Primal lust almost sizzled his insides into ash and he gasped, grounding his ass on Sehun's toned thighs.

He turned his head and looked at the girl still sitting there with her jaw open.

"If it isn't clear enough, my mate and I are doing something here so make yourself scarce." He finished the sentence and moaned immediately as Sehun held his hips and moved them with more determination, the butt plug digging into his prostate all teasing and deliciously painful.

He heard Sehun roar low in his throat and his mind registered the shuffling sounds around them but he only had one goal in his mind. The sensation on his thigh sent additional pleasure powered waves through his body as he rode his mate's lap. Back and forth and round and round, depending on how Sehun guided his hips.

His forehead dropped on Sehun's shoulder as Sehun palmed at his bulge from the outside of his leather pants, fondling with care but with a resolve. His cock couldn't breathe with almost how tight it was in his pants.

Sehun moved him faster and faster the plug doing its job perfectly and then increased the pressure on his cock. Junmyeon made a choking sound as he came into his pants.

His mate's love for him warmed him from inside out. He shakily chuckled as he felt Sehun's chest puffing up with pride.

That's when Junmyeon heard the camera shutters and whispers around him but his eyes were focused on Sehun's.

"Let's give them a show, baby." Sehun was barely holding onto the threads of his semblance as Junmyeon stood up and wobbled on his legs, the aftermath of the intense orgasm.

All he heard was Sehun's growl again and then he was manhandled onto his knees, his hands coming to support his torso. Junmyeon's breath left his body as his pants were unzipped and pulled down, pooling at his knees.

Another round of gasps echoed around and now the shutters were almost nonstop. Junmyeon smiled his best smile that highlighted his angelic features. He needed to look good for the pictures.

Sehun made a grumbling sound in his chest and Junmyeon preened under the lust filled gaze. It was the butt plug. The base of it was flat and Sehun's family crest was engraved in it: A green Wyvern, it's wings stretched out on both sides and tail curling around it as it stood on its hind legs, looking fierce.

Sehun always went a little wild when he saw his crest on Junmyeon.

Junmyeon's thigh flared in pleasure and he looked down and saw his mating tattoo glowing. The same green Wyvern on his thigh moved on his pale skin as Sehun stroked it. Junmyeon's knees trembled.

He stopped breathing as he felt Sehun slip between his thighs with one definite stroke. This wasn't about sex, this was about letting everyone know that they both were off the market, officially. This was to show that they can take care of each other's needs perfectly fine.

Junmyeon gasped as Sehun's hips moved away and then slowly thrusted in again, making his inner thighs burn and his fingers gripped onto the edge of the bleachers.

Sehun kept stroking the wyvern on his thigh with every thrust, making it churn on his skin. Junmyeon's eyes rolled back in his head, the pleasure too intense to do anything else than that.

As Sehun fucked his thighs, now pink with the abuse, he reached towards his own cock, stroking it with Sehun's rhythm, matching the thrusts with firm tugs.

He felt it in his bones a moment before it happened. Sehun's orgasm hit him like a train wreck which in turn triggered his own. Sehun spilled on his thighs, Junmyeon on the wood surface beneath him.

Their labored breaths were in sync. Junmyeon looked down again and the wyvern was settled again, innocent and still.

"You do know that some people are going to jack off to this later, right?" Sehun's answering growl came without a delay.

"Don't remind me or I am going to tear someone apart."

He looked behind him and watched as Sehun pulled his black and maroon jersey off, putting his back on full display for their audience. Junmyeon smirked as he could practically hear the jaws falling open at the glorious sight.

He laughed as Sehun tried to clean up their mess with his jersey. When he was done, he did a good job with it too, Sehun tucked himself inside his shorts. He patted the wyvern on Junmyeon’s thigh once and then pulled him up, zipping up his leather pants for him.

“How tight are these?” Sehun’s grumbling made Junmyeon giggle and he shrugged.

“They make my butt look divine.” He shivered at the intense gaze that was directed towards him. Sehun quickly checked up on the said “divine butt” by fondling it in his palms and squeezing it for a few seconds and nodded.

Junmyeon's limbs were still not cooperating though and Sehun scooped his mate up bridal style as they moved away from the field, and the witnesses, and towards their car. Junmyeon’s booted feet swaying with every step they took.

"Let's keep the t-shirt, as a... memento." Sehun grunted, agreeing and Junmyeon kissed the side of his neck.

The beta picked up his head from where it was resting on his mate's shoulder and looked at the still gaping alphas and omegas.

His smirk widened as he stroked Sehun's back where a rainbow coloured Amphiptere was curled up in between the shoulder blades, purring in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was posted on my twitter account and is already added to the collection for the ficfest, hence I won't be adding this one to their ao3 collection.


End file.
